Resident Evil: Dead Awakening
by elliejohns45
Summary: 'Streets lined with corpses, faint cries of help faded into the distance. She had no way of helping them, she could only help herself.' Kayla Morgan was given a task to befriend Chris Redfield, she needed him.
1. Chapter 00 - Prologue

**Resident Evil: Dead Awakening**

**Prologue**

'Streets lined with corpses, faint cries of help faded into the distance.

She had no way of helping them, she could only help herself.'

Kayla Morgan was given a task to befriend Chris Redfield, she needed him.

As a survivor of Racoon City the world of zombies and brutal destruction was nothing new, the emotional wounds that came with it was something else entirely.

Her sister Ava was taken, with zombies swarming the streets that she once called home she had no choice but to seek out others that understood the agony of her loss.

Chris was first to step up, along with Leon Kennedy.

Can she scrap together the evidence and find out who kidnapped Ava, or is it a question that is better left unanswered?


	2. Chapter 01 - Targets

**Resident Evil: Dead Awakening**

**Targets**

"Ma'am, we've arrived." I didn't need to open my eyes to realise the air hostess was directing her attention at me, she knew I needed to be one of the first to leave due to the mission I had been sent and the way I would be leaving.

"All right, thank you. I'll just be a second." I clicked open my phone to see one new message from my sister; she'd arrived safely at her hotel with no troubles. Then again, she was always a safe and organised person.

Taking one look at the people around me, I began to wonder, what on earth brought them to this disastrous place, had they gotten stuck on the plane and desperately wanted to go back home, they didn't stand a chance now. The fire was clear in the distance, lighting up most of my surroundings. The airport was currently a safe zone for anyone trying to escape the mass panic. I knew one person would look after me whilst I was in China. I only had a limited amount of time to find them.

I removed myself from my seat swiftly and began to pack up anything that looked survival worthy, only a few items made it into my side bag. I began to head to the back of the plane, waiting patiently was the air hostess who looked scared for herself and what was about to happen.

"You know your orders?" I nodded quickly, waiting what she was about to say.

"You only have a short amount of time as you know; now when I open this door you'll have to beware of the tail of the plane, you don't want to collide with it. You won't survive that. Now are you ready?" I strapped up the last buckles of my parachute and began the painful moment of insecurities that were flooding my mind.

"Remember, you're in then out. Don't stick around any longer than you have to. B.O.W's are popping up all over the place and are getting bigger. The zombies are showing signs of mutation as well. Good luck." I smiled lightly at the hostess and then began the terrifying moment of decent.

She flung open the door with such force there was a fear inside my mind that she would go soaring out as well, thankfully she had thought farther ahead than I had and tied herself up securely.

The gush of air surrounded me instantly as I was thrown back too quickly from the door opening, which was now securely closed and allowed the plane to land safely. The air was slowly being knocked from my lungs reminding me of the height I was currently at, and was gradually falling down. The flames didn't give off a very comforting sight but neither did the sounds of gushing wind and faint sounds of screams and cries from the unfortunate people in China who were meeting their bitter end.

With a light jump bounding me off the plane I managed to miss the tail with ease and then began the graceful fall towards earth which was nearing me every second, I took one small breath when I felt I was close enough and opened up my parachute in time. It gave me 5 minutes to get myself mentally prepared for the innocent people I was about to brutally murder.

I closed my eyes and allowed myself a moment to calm down, and once they opened again I knew I was ready. I had a mission to do and it had to be done as quickly as possible. Once I was on the ground not far from the airport I unclipped everything and removed my parachute with swift ease. I checked my handgun quickly making sure there was no chance of it jamming any time soon and then loaded it. It was time.

I have 2 minutes to check my surroundings finding nothing decent apart from an Assault Shotgun which would come in handy, as I stopped and clipped the Shotgun onto my back I removed my coat and organised myself. I was ready for this, well as ready as I would ever be. I could hear screams in the distance, too close for comfort.

I could hear my phone ringing so I clipped in my headset and clicked the answer button.

"I see you've made it, now do you know what you have to do?" I smiled; I knew she'd have eyes on me somewhere.

"Yes, I'm here and safe thanks for asking. Now brief me quickly, I want to make sure I'm 100% sure on what I have to do." Her smile was clear even through the phone.

"You have an hour to find Chris Redfield and Piers Nivans; you have to meet up with them. Befriend them if you have to, I don't care just get their attention. Then I'll give you your next instructions." I don't know why this was my mission but it was clear that we needed them for something.

"All right, which direction are they in?" I glanced up from the ground to see two childlike zombies approaching me, their faces stained with dry blood. Their eyes were lost of any sign of normal life.

"Just head straight forward, get into the streets, they'll find you more than anything I'm helping you there. Just stay alive." Before I had a chance to respond she was gone.

"Typical." I quickly aimed my handgun for the zombie's foreheads and fired two quick shots, putting them out of their misery. I had to move on; I heard gun firing in the near distance. Maybe I'd be lucky and they'd find me a lot quicker than expected, I did need to move on after all.

Each street was smothered in newspapers, litter and bodies. Each one lifeless and in some cases limbless, and in some ways nothing remained but the hints of blood that once swam leisurely around their living bodies. For a moment I felt I'd be safe enough to lower my gun, a mistake I'll never make again, I moved quickly out into the street, only to be surrounded by traffic, non-moving traffic. Empty cars lining any space that was available in the street, each car had its doors swung open and showed no sign of movement. Apart from a small gathering of zombie's which were a few metres away, I could either risk moving past without attracting attention or just climb across the cars or use them as a safety barrier, either way I would have to be quick.

I chose the cars. I swung my legs up onto the bonnet of the closest one, only praying that they wouldn't notice me just yet. But being the fool I was, my small heeled boots clinked against the metal of the car. The zombie's took only moments to swing themselves around in my direction.

The sane part of my brain told me to run away, but I knew better than that. I had to keep moving forward, I took my chance and lunged myself across the rooftops of the cars moving swiftly and carefully making sure to check for any zombie's hidden between the gaps of the cars, as I moved I noticed a small gathering beginning to follow.

The words now or never began to pop up constantly into my mind; if I didn't remove this bunch of zombie's now they would only continue to get bigger. I crept on top of a Land Rover and aimed swiftly firing in a smooth motion taking each one down as they crept nearer, each one was falling down. Until a young child crept forward, her face was gashed, her arms torn flesh from flesh and then I saw her eyes. Bloodlike tears had filled her eyes and for a moment I paused, what if there was a chance that she knew what I was about to do? Could I kill a child so young? I couldn't do it.

I stared at her for a moment longer, and then realisation hit me a moment too late. I felt the tug at my ankles, but my reaction was too slow, I could feel myself falling towards the roof of the car head first, my ankles were being dragged out from under me.

"Fucking hell!" My head collided with the roof bracket on the car, hearing the crunch that came with it was enough to tell me I'd cut myself, and the faint smell of blood looming in the air. I prepared my gun and began firing at the hands that were clawing at my legs grasping what flesh they could get their hands on. I wasn't strong enough; I could feel their hands grabbing at me pulling me closer to them.

"Shit, shit, shit." I saw a couple hands tear away from the bullets that had pierced their skin. I knew I had to be quicker there was no chance escaping this otherwise. Then I heard the voice in my ear, she was speaking to me.

"Yell for help, now." I listened and obeyed, knowing there was nothing else I could do, and in the moment I took a deep breath, I felt them tug harder I was falling towards the concrete.

"HELP!" my yells seemed muffled amongst the noise of the zombies who were craving the flesh that was lying almost helplessly before them.

"Come on, I heard someone." Voices, did she know they were close? How could she? I began shooting somewhat impatiently at the zombies whose blood covered mouths were aiming for my neck; each bullet penetrated their brains quick enough. It was their bodies falling down on me that was beginning to wind me more, three crashed down against me trapping my arms in the process, I needed to escape.

I kicked carefully with my legs aiming for their heads or necks, anything to stop them from crawling in my direction. I began shoving with my arms the heavy zombies which were barely budging.

"Quick, Piers shoot them down I'll head for the girl." Girl? Who the hell does he think he's talking about. Bullets began piercing the zombie's temples bringing them down swiftly; his aim was almost too precise. I finally got a glimpse of the men that were coming my way, just before they were close enough I heard her whispering in my ear again.

"Hold yourself back, and remember don't show any of your skills until later on. We want them thinking you're a damsel in distress." I could feel the smirk creeping on my face, disappear just as quickly.

"I'm over here, beneath the bodies." I felt my chest weighing down as the zombie's dead weight began to become almost crushingly heavy.

"Piers keep an eye out for any more." I finally felt the relief of the zombies being removed and shoved off me, I sucked in a breath that was much needed and then glanced at the face I had to thank. His dark hair and stubble was an instant relief, he was built big. I'd be safe with him whilst I was completing my mission in China that was for sure.

His hand was held out to me to take; I grasped hold feeling his grip tighten only briefly as he got me to my feet. I wanted to smile but I knew better, emotions were a disaster in these missions.

"Thanks, I was worried no one was going to find me." I allowed my eyes to wonder up and meet his, his stance was tall he must have been towering at 6ft 1. His uniform was the first thing to notice, he was a soldier of the BSAA and he had clearly been separated from his team and that's when I caught sight of his team mate who was stood off to the side his gun rested carefully and aiming, prepared for any more zombie encounters.

"That's okay, we was heading in this direction any way to check for our team." I glanced back and took one more chance at gazing up at him, I was always met with a warm smile but it never touched his eyes.

"I don't think they're there, I came from that way and I honestly didn't see any one. Do you have any other teams you can meet with?" his head fell as my words left my mouth, his lips tightened into a straight line.

"No, that was the last of them. Piers find out what's happening at HQ and if they can give us an update of our mission," Piers nodded briefly and began communicating with HQ.

I took the quiet moment to check my gun, and the ammo remaining. I was lucky; I only had one bullet left after the firing session. I quickly reloaded and then placed my gun back into my holster.

"So whose name should I use to thank you?" I could feel myself leaning towards him, his body heat attracting me in the bitter night air.

"Chris, Chris Redfield and whose name shall I use for saving you?" I saw his smile and could feel mine forming on my lips.

"It's Kayla Morgan, thank you Chris for saving my life. I just got so distracted when a child stepped forward, I couldn't shoot her." I could hear the happiness evaporating from my words.

"It's okay, we've all been there. I don't know why someone chose to attack China but it's spreading too quickly," the solider in him was speaking out once more.

"I don't understand it either, all I know is I have to get heading to town. I have to meet someone," his eyes flickered back to me with a tinge of urgency present.

"You're heading in there, are you crazy? You barely survived that small group of them and you think you'll survive those hordes?" I nodded carefully knowing he was watching every movement.

"I do, I had an incident here yes. That won't happen again, I'll be fine." I met his eyes one last time feeling a tug deep within my chest, a reminder that I needed to hurry.

"I'm coming with you; I've lost too many people today. I'm not losing another so early on," I felt myself smiling at his smug expression, a part of me felt his enjoyment and determination. This mission might now be as difficult as I thought.

"Piers, forget whatever HQ said. We're joining Kayla here into town."


	3. Chapter 02 - Dictated Future

**Resident Evil: Dead Awakening**

**Dictated Future**

"Captain, we can't just abort the mission." Out of nowhere Piers finally cocked up the courage to confront Chris, I must admit I wouldn't confront him in a hurry.

"Piers, we don't have a choice. If someone needs our help then we need to assist. HQ will just have to understand." His voice was stern just as his eyes were which were bearing down on Piers.

"But Captain," Piers voice was almost a whisper.

"No buts, we are doing this if you like it or not. If not I'll go alone I don't care," I could see Chris leaning towards me in an almost protective stance. The warmth that was smothering my heart was a comfort in such a dark situation; I didn't mean to cause trouble. They didn't need to help me, I'd be fine by myself but she insisted that I befriend Chris.

"Come on then, you two can stop arguing like little school girls. I have a time limit for this I hope you know," my voice sounded weak in comparison to theirs.

"All right, where do you need to go to?" I glanced forward at the roads that lead into central China, and before I could answer she gave me my orders.

"You need to get near the evacuation point, that's where you'll find him." For a moment I was stunned, was she listening in on our conversation?

"I have to head to the evacuation point; I have to meet someone there. ASAP so come on," I took my first few brave steps along the road, praying we could walk a fair distance before being swamped with more zombies.

"Okay let's go then, do you have enough ammo?" I nodded quickly towards Chris, he stayed a pace away from me making sure I knew he was near enough to save me if need be. As we travelled along Piers was the first to get out in front, his rifle was held firmly in his grip, his eyes glaring down the thermal scope. He kept a few paces ahead preparing us for any signs of zombies.

"What made you become a BSAA soldier?" I felt the need to talk; this wasn't a situation to be dead quiet.

"It's far too long a story to explain now, but I'm doing it for a good cause. Plus I get a nice pay check at the end of it," I could hear him snigger to himself; he didn't care for the money that was obvious.

"I can imagine you're risking your lives every day. You should be getting paid more than what you are now that is for sure," I kept my gun firmly in my grip as we travelled further down the abandoned road, hearing nothing but faint shots and screams in the distance, a sound that was all too well known to our ears.

"How long do you think it'll be until we meet up with those things?" the fowl taste in my mouth wrapped itself around my words.

"I can't imagine it's not too long, the closer to town we get the worse it'll be. We have a few minutes thankfully." The difference between Piers and Chris was remarkable, what was so special about Chris that 'she' wanted him for?

"Good, I don't know if my ammo will last me the whole way through town." I took a quick glance to the side and caught Chris's eyes furiously checking me over, if he was uncomfortable with me he didn't make it obvious.

For a moment everything seemed calm, we'd be fine that was sure. Until Piers picked up the pace and began doing a light jog forward his eyes glued to the scope on his rifle, then he sucked in a breath that almost seemed never ending.

"What's he..." I could barely finish before I had a hand held tightly around my mouth blocking any sound from escaping, and a solid figure trapping me. Chris wrapped his arms around me and began dragging me sideways.

I could hear my muffled cries attempt to push through his hand, to make any sound of panic. My hands began tearing at his, I could feel the power in my struggle lacking, 'she' told me to hold back. My instincts wanted to fight back until I felt his lips near my ear, his breath was warm and then he spoke.

"Calm down, Piers is tracking a couple zombies. He's going to take them out before we catch up." For a moment I still wanted to scream in some hope he was lying to trap me further.

My hands pulled at his one last time, this time I summoned a strength I forgot I had. I could feel him trying to fight back, but I was having none of it. I yanked his hand away and turned around to face him, I could feel the smirk playing on my lips and his eyes flickered at me with a hint of shock present.

I closed my eyes only for a second and when I opened them I dropped to the ground and swung my leg out catching Chris off guard sending him crashing down to the ground, I could hear the wind getting knocked out of his lungs and I took my chance. I saddled him as quickly as possible trapping one arm beneath my leg whilst the other I forced behind his back. His breath was getting caught in his throat he was struggling to grasp hold of any air.

I leaned forwards holding him done with what strength I had, and kept the smirk firmly on my face.

"Don't ever do that again." My words were firm and his eyes were fixed, he wasn't saying a word, I don't know if it was due to his pride being wounded or if he was just in shock but no matter what, I had made my point.

I felt myself warming up from the inside out, Chris's eyes were burning into mine his lips held tightly together but he wasn't struggling any more. I couldn't tell what he was thinking all I knew was it was serious.

I stood up quickly grasping tightly hold of my gun once more and began catching up with Piers who was currently sniping out two zombies that were just over 10 metres away.

"Your aims a little too good should I be worried?" he slid off the bonnet of the car and placed himself carefully in front of me.

"I don't think so, as long as you stay on my good side." I couldn't help but smile back at him, his smile was infectious and then finally Chris caught up his eyes never catching mine. Was he really that bothered by my actions?

"Let's keep moving, we don't want any more incidents today," his voice was almost too deep, his presence and his appearance were boggling me. I so badly wanted to know what he was thinking about for him to be so quiet.

"Captain, are you okay?" Piers caught up slightly with Chris who had stormed off a few paces ahead, his eyes never looking any other direction than forward.

"I'm fine. Now keep an out for any more zombies." He instructed clearly and emotionlessly, how could anyone work under someone so cold?

It took us merely minutes to get to our destination, the town was swarming with zombies and the living escaping for their lives, each one more terrified than the next. They never stopped but their screams were clear as they ran past, the odd one lying down grasping at a wound they had recently got.

"I didn't think it would be this bad…" I felt as frail as my voice sounded, each word getting caught up in my throat, and I knew that soon I would be leaving the safety of Chris and Piers to head out of my own.

"Didn't you expect this?" hearing Chris talk directly to me after the short silence was unnerving.

"No, I wasn't warned. Shit." I could feel myself freezing in the moment, only to see a couple zombies steering off in our direction. Before they even had a chance of getting any closer Piers had shot them down, each one falling swiftly towards the concrete.

"I need to go," I began walking off towards the car filled streets that were echoing with screams of death and horror, each step felt more daunting than the last. This is what 'she' wanted me to do, enter this hell hole of a world, by myself? These soldiers wouldn't be with me much longer they couldn't, they had their own mission to complete.

"You can't do this alone." Why is he being so cold?

"Well I don't have a choice; you're not the only one who has a mission to complete here."

"We'll come with you…" his abrupt ending caused me to turn around and glance at them both of them had their hands pressed firmly against their headsets, each one focusing on the words that were being spoken into their ears.

"Shit, how did she get there so quickly?" Piers stomped against the ground his anger finding any way out, whilst Chris glanced at me a little too intensely it was disturbing.

"We have to go, Ada Wong, the one who caused all this has managed to make a slip from some other agents we have to help. Hurry to whoever you have to meet and get the hell out of here." As he spoke he moved closer to me his eyes furious with rage and passion, his job clearly meant everything to him.

"I'll be fine, you know I'm tougher than I look." I could feel the passion burning deep within me; his presence was too much for me to bear.

"Fine, be careful Kayla."

"You to, be safe Piers." His brief nod was enough reassurance I needed.

"How far are you to your destination?" her seductive voice filled my ears once more; I felt the chills run down my spine. She had such control of my life, and I never felt the need to question it.

"Not far, do you mind telling me why Chris and Piers are running after you?" the venom was fresh on my tongue as I spoke, knowing full well she wouldn't give me the answer I so badly desired.

"It's just business that hasn't gone down quite the way I planned, people never handle well in these situations." Bitter and cold, that's all she was. A shell of who she once was.

"Don't hurt them Ada, I swear." I clicked the button on the side of my headset causing her voice to fade away into nothing but a mere memory.

My knuckles were beginning to whiten with the grip I held on my gun, barely able to pull the trigger due to sheer fright of the situation I was in. My surrounding was nothing but a flame soaked night sky and an eerie silence that filled the streets along with the sound of the screams. Zombie after zombie followed short of me, each ones snarl and grunt was a signal of what they so badly craved. I took my chance with a swift movement I threw myself onto the closest car bonnet refusing to make the same mistake I made last time, I forced myself to run from roof to roof each jump yanking at any energy I had remaining. The strain of the sudden exercise pulling at my muscles, I threw myself forward with such force I felt myself shake when landing unsure if I would be able to keep what little balance I had.

With the little chances I had I aimed clearly for the head of each zombie that was nearing me, my finger firmly on the trigger ready to pull whenever they got too close for comfort.

I continued to throw myself forward until I ran out of cars close enough, I knew I had to keep moving once my feet touched the ground I began the run for the evacuation point which was merely three streets away. The screams were slowing down and there wasn't as many zombies surrounding the area.

I felt somewhat safe when I approached the gate until I got a look at the people trying to get in, each person already a zombie. Their hands thrusting after the soldiers that were merely metres behind the gates, with my gun in hand I felt the need to fire.

Shooting them down one by the one, the sudden urgency of the sound attracted their attention but only enough for the soldiers to fire a few bullets to clear the remaining few. As their blood soaked corpses fell to the floor I found my chance for safety.

"Ma'am, have you been bitten?" hearing the urgency in the soldiers voice brought a brief memory of Chris back, and it was gone just as quickly.

"No, please let me in. I have to meet someone." He flicked open the small gate for the healthy living and once I was inside the reassurance of safety overwhelmed me; I took a chance and placed my gun back in my holster. I stood helplessly; I didn't know where I needed to go now.

"Don't worry your safe now. Head for the bridge by the docks, you'll find him there and quickly. He's moving fast."

The bitter sweet feeling overwhelmed me when I heard her voice sounding through my headset once more.

"Fine, but don't think I'm doing this again anytime soon." I began the quick job towards the bridge, not knowing who I was looking for until I saw only two figures standing alone on the bridge, their fingers held to their headsets.

Finally the man turned around, once I caught a glimpse of him I began to piece together exactly what Ada was doing.

Leon S Kennedy lifted his eyes towards me and stopped when he locked with mine.


	4. Chapter 03 - Sabotaged

**Resident Evil: Dead Awakening**

**Sabotaged**

"Kayla, what the hell are you doing here? Where is Ava?" I felt a twinge as his urgency reminded me of the close relationship we once had, I allowed myself to smile and reminisce for a brief moment.

"I'm here on a mission, what are you doing here?" I wondered up the stairs towards him, feeling an overwhelming warmth run through me. As I got closer Leon walked slightly towards me urgency present in his eyes.

"Helena and I are trying to find out the truth, we're being falsely accused of murdering the president." His tone changed instantly as he spoke the built in agent part of him began talking out. Leon always kept his emotions clean out of his work; he'd been through too many emotional strains to go through any more.

"You're being falsely accused, how and why? They can't possibly believe that's the truth," Helena was stood cautiously behind Leon her eyes never leaving me, I couldn't tell if it was a protective stance or jealousy, I'd also worked with Leon on a mission, and that kind of bond doesn't break no matter how much time passes.

"I don't know, but trust me Kayla I'm clearing mine and Helena's name, and I'm finding out the truth." The stern glance returned briefly to his eyes, only for a second.

I listened intently for the moment, until I heard her sour voice fill my ear once more.

"I need you to tell him that I'll be seeing him soon, very soon. Kayla, you may want to get onto the next flight heading back to the UK as well, a bio terrorist attack is about to happen there. You might want to warn Ava." And with that her voice was a mere memory once more, I felt the twinge inside of me shake with both rage and fear. Ava.

"Leon, I thought I'd warn you now. Ada will be seeing you soon, and it'll be too soon for you to prepare. I have to head home now," I could feel myself changing, I needed to move. I couldn't stay here for much longer, I need to leave now.

"Kayla? What do you mean Ada's going to be seeing me soon? And why do you have to leave, you've only just got here," I began to walk away leaving his words floating carelessly in the air between us, his questions would have to go unanswered for now there was more important things at hand.

"Kayla?" As I walked down the stairs and began walking along the evacuation path amongst the others I felt that twinge once more deep in my gut. Something wasn't right.

"Kayla!" The urge in his voice was almost painful to listen to, I couldn't stay any longer though, and Ava needed me more than ever now.

"I'm so sorry Leon."

I took my chance and began the run towards the airport, there would have to be at least one flight available. Anything, even if it wasn't the UK some flight to get me closer to her.

"Why didn't you answer his questions?" with the sound of her voice filling my ear once more I felt sick. She should have told me earlier what was going to happen.

"I couldn't, I don't have time now thanks to you. Why didn't you tell me earlier Ada? I don't have time to go running around doing any more mindless tasks for you," the sour taste was present in my mouth with every word I spoke to her, it was gradually becoming clear with Ada. There was always more to her than meets the eye.

"I didn't know earlier, I'm getting all these orders just as you are." I knew the tears were beginning to form slowly, the pain beginning to sink in, questions running through my mind. What if I didn't make it in time?

"I have to go Ada, keep an eye on the situation in the UK for me will you?" I could hear her sigh and she finally spoke after what seemed like the longest pause.

"Yes, be quick." I wanted to thank her, but if she wasn't getting any information any quicker than I was than she obviously wasn't much use.

As my steps began moving faster and faster along the road I heard vague screams from the distance and yells saying 'Look at that,' or 'what is it?' I took a chance to look at what had caught their attention, my eyes understood exactly what it was just as quickly as my feet began to run.

It was the same bio terrorist attack devise that was about to be used on the UK and no one knew, Leon, Chris?

I forced myself to run, the strain hitting me instantly. There wasn't time to stand now, the whole of China was about to be hit with the best form of bio terrorism, it was going to be Raccoon City all over again, only a hundred times worse.

"Shit."

The impact that happened as the bomb went off was enough to be felt from the outskirts of China where I was, the shake in the ground the tremble felt through your whole form. It was enough to strike a twinge of fear through your heart. Just as I felt that perhaps it hadn't gone quite to plan the screams gradually began as the blue fog began to fill the air.

I took the opportunity to run for it once more moving as quickly as possible, the fog floating through the streets quicker than I cared to notice, each second the fog crept closer towards me.

I could feel my lungs urging to suck in every inch of air surrounding me, but I stopped myself holding the breath for as long as physically possible, doing my best to breath in as little air as possible.

As I travelled along the streets in what seemed like the eeriest silence of my life, I began to wonder why the sound of distant screams were nothing, once more I began to rethink my situation, the streets were sickly quiet. I slowed my pace only slightly allowing myself to glance at the side streets to my left and then my right, everything seemed reasonably normal.

There wasn't anything that seemed any more out of place than it usually would, until I caught a glimpse of a person a few paces ahead at the next turn. I approached the person with my eyes glued to their figure.

"Hey there, do you know where everyone is?" they didn't respond or lift their head; they continued to slowly stroll along the street their head pointing straight for the floor. I wanted so badly to reach out to them, but a trigger in my mind told me better, than to be such a fool.

"Hey?" I continued my slow pace towards each step seeming slower and more carefully placed than the last and I could feel my hands hovering around my gun, which was sat comfortably in my holster.

"Excuse me, are you okay?" I knew my voice was frail and failed to sound at all intimidating in any way, I was finally close enough to touch them, I held out my hand preparing to lightly touch their shoulder. A part of me thought they may be feeling shell shocked, I was wrong.

As my hand lightly touched them I felt their muscles tense and twinge under my touch and then they span around their eyes gleamed nothing but a soulless body and mind back at me, I could feel the scream bubbling up inside of me. They launched themselves at me, their hands clawing at my face and flesh; finally realisation began to sink in. The fog, people fading away, it was a creepily accurate Raccoon situation with over-powering results. China didn't stand a chance.

"Fuck, fuck," my gun was still strapped tightly in my holster, and my hands were pushing and shoving the man from off me, his teeth snarling, I took my chance refusing to have a repeat of the earlier incident. I grasped the man's throat with one hand and used my other one to flick open my holster and remove my gun, I pointed the barrel at the man's forehead and fired. Instantly his dead weight began to weigh down on me, the blood flowing down from the exploded gash in his head, I forced him off me as quickly as physically possible and rolled over and jumped to me feet. With the brief opportunity I looked at my surroundings highlighting the exits and the closest turn towards the airport.

"Kayla? You have to get out of there. The town is running mad with zombies, if you don't go now you won't stand a chance," for a moment I stopped, confused with the voice I was hearing until I finally clicked into place. Leon had somehow tuned into my headset, his voice booming through with panic and urgency.

"Leon, what's going on?" I began the light jog along the road making the turns when needed keeping my gun reloaded at every chance.

"It's Simmons, the BSAA couldn't get to his rocket in time, the whole town is breathing in the fog and turning, it's a quick reaction as well. You don't have much time, it's spreading too quickly." I heard the gasp escape my mouth, and shot down two zombies with beautiful precision. Their corpses falling instantly to the floor, gradually more and more zombies began making appearances, people I'd only seen moments ago, once lively and laughing with joy of their survival. I wasn't mentally prepared for another Raccoon City incident, not yet.

"I have news, Leon there's going to be an attack happening very soon on the UK I'm heading there now, you have to get there as soon as you can, once you've sorted out the disaster that's happening here," a stern smile would be spreading across Leon's face at this very moment, his eyes gleaming with enjoyment.

"Don't you worry Helena and I will get this problem solved, we know who we're after now." His final words, and for a moment I felt he was still with me. He was gone, doing his very best to protect the people of China who had the stakes stacked high against them.

I was merely minutes away from the airport now, all I had to do was get past security and I'd be safe, for now. The zombies were gradually swarming the streets behind me, their eyes lifeless and their needs were altered. I held my handgun firmly at my side holding back on wasting any more ammo, it wasn't necessary not for now, fighting would have to do.

"Oi, you there," I stood by the gate doing my best to attract one of the security guys attention; they would have to open it up and let me in.

"Yeah," he took what seemed like the slowest steps, each one careful and his eyes seemed weary. His eyes scanned across me searching for any kind of infection, I tried my hardest to seem innocent knowing full-well that I had to get on the other side of the fence surrounding the airport.

"Can you let me in? I don't want to die on this side." I glanced back briefly and caught sight of a couple zombies that weren't too far to cause any worry but were approaching at a reasonably quick pace.

"Yeah sure, just keep your hands where I can see them. Have you been bitten?" I shook my head vigorously making sure he saw, and then he finally grabbed the keys that were tied tightly to his belt, he pulled the string they were attached to and quickly unlocked the fence with swift hands, I took a moment to glance back to catch sight of the zombies nearing me at a uncomfortable pace.

"Can you hurry? They're getting a little too close for comfort." I placed my finger back on the trigger and tightened my grip on the gun waiting for the moment when I would have to fire a couple more shots, the man glanced quickly at the zombies and forced open the gate leaving barely enough room for me to enter through, and just as quickly he closed the gate.

A zombie forced its hand through the gap that was there for only a moment, as the man finished closing the gate you could only hear the snarls of the zombie as I watched its forearm get torn slowly off from the bicep. For a second I thought I saw the hand continue to move, then I blinked and everything was 'normal' again, for the moment.

"Come on, you're heading to the UK right?" his voice wasn't as deep as I expected.

"Yeah, are there many passengers?" he shook his head, it almost seemed like he was disappointed, possible family loss on his end in this country?

"All right, I assume we sit anywhere right?" he nodded briefly, and grasped hold of my arm and lightly pulled me along; I finally got a glimpse of the plane towering above us, a large plane for barely any passengers.

"Head on up, I have to stay out and check out for any infected," I shook his hand as a farewell and began making my way up the stairs, the over-powering sound of the plane was beginning to become deafening as I neared it.

A lady stood patiently at the door, her eyes filled with fear she attempted a smile at me which only showed how shaken she was by this experience.

"Hello there, welcome aboard. If you'd just like to take any seat and buckle up we'll be leaving in ten," I did my best to smile a reassuring smile back at her, but I knew it would be no good.

I took my moment to look at exactly who was on the plane just under twenty people had managed to make it to the evacuation plane, each person looked terrified and then there were distant tears from a couple people who'd lost loved ones of the way to the plane.

The best advice Leon had ever given me was 'it's us or them and they don't hesitate.' I couldn't have been more thankful for his advice now.

I pulled out my phone and slid it open, seeing no messages from Ava. Had the bomb already gone off at the UK, has she made it out already? Was the UK prepared did they evacuate everyone earlier? It felt like my skull was caving in, there wasn't a chance I'd be able to last this plane journey without driving myself completely insane.

"Ma'am would you like any refreshments perhaps something to eat?" the hostesses eyes were soft and warm, yet behind you could see the fear sinking in. She was terrified she didn't know how to behave. I just smiled back carefully at her.

"Yes please, just some water and pasta please," for a moment she seemed taken aback by my order, I needed the pasta to keep my energy up.

"I'll go get it for you, please enjoy the flight." As she walked away she seemed to slowly slide back into her old routine of work, and finally the man began to announce the 'taking off' rules and I buckled myself in.

I had to be prepared, Ava I'm coming to get you.


	5. Chapter 04 - Innocence

**Resident Evil: Dead Awakening**

**Innocence**

I took a chance to check my emails, and see if there was any news online about the UK, but nothing. Ava had her phone off and Ada had seemed too disappeared, the plane ride was quiet, too quiet. People seemed lost in their thoughts; all you could hear was gentle muttering from a couple people at the back of the plane.

"Ma'am would you like me to take your dishes?" the hostess was at my side once more, her smile seemed genuine at last, perhaps she was mentally blocking what had happened. Trying her best to work her way through the horrors, it was a good thing she didn't know that exactly what happened at China was going to be happening at the UK only moments apart from each other.

The plane was sailing along and after the 4 hours I had been sat here I was beginning to become tedious, I didn't know about anything, the situation in China was long gone in my memory now, my eyes were only set on the UK.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we only have another five and a half hours to go until we land in the United Kingdom, please feel free to sleep or walk around. We will keep you updated on any turbulence news," the captain's voice seemed different, deeper. I took my chance and clicked the button on my headset sending out a signal for Ada.

"Ada, can you hear me? I need to know what's going on," I took my finger off the button briefly waiting for a response of some kind, anything.

"Ada, are you there?" I knew she'd abandon me when I needed her most.

"Kayla?" the reception was bad; I could barely hear her voice, the static irritating my ear with its infernal noise.

"Kayla, if you can hear me, I need you to listen." I wanted so badly to tell her to shut up for once and let me do the talking, but now wasn't the time.

"Someone knows you, they're on the plane, and they're wounded. Don't trust them; they know you're working for me." She was gone.

Someone knows me, who? These just look like normal people lost in a tragic attack, how can any of these be a threat to me? I took a brief moment to scan my surrounding; I checked both floors of the airplane telling the staff I was stretching my legs. I stayed observant, all air hostesses watched me intently, but for what reason I was unsure.

I kept my eyes peeled for any injuries on any of the staff members the only downside was most of them had been injured in some way or another when rushing to the safety of the plane.

I needed to contact Ada and question her about the person that was a threat to me, who could possibly be a threat on-board a plane that was travelling a nine and a half hour flight?

Could it be the hostess?

Just as she popped into my thoughts she walked swiftly around the corner, her eyes burning with intensity. Her leg had a bandage wrapped tightly around it; tiny spots of blood were trying their best to seep through.

"Hey there, what are you doing up here?" her voice was angelic, innocent.

"I was just stretching my legs; I can't sit still for quite so long. I don't know how you do it," I kept the light atmosphere between us for as long as possible, knowing that sooner or later she would find out who I was, and everything would change.

"Come on then, it's time for tea now. We want to make sure everyone gets enough food and drink before we land." Her eyes lit up briefly and then she turned to walk away, I finally got a better glimpse of her bandages; they were blood stained, badly. She'd been shot directly in the calve muscle, they only downside it hadn't gone straight through.

"Is there anything you would specifically like to eat?" I didn't want to answer her innocent questions, but I knew better.

"Not really, anything that'll fill me up please." I saw her brief nod and then point towards the seating area, and she turned to walk away to the kitchen, two more hostesses eyes were glued to me.

I smiled their way and just as quickly they smiled back, with beaming bright white smiles. They held their end well, that was for sure.

Merely moments later the hostess was back at my side, a bright smile back on her face, as she pulled down the tray for my meal to go on I saw her glance swiftly at my gun, which I kept held tightly of.

"Here we go; we thought soup and bread would be the best thing. We got you the extra-large dish as well so this should fill you up perfectly." I watched her walk away down towards the pilot's cabin, her steps strong and powerful as she walked away. She was beginning to slip, she didn't seem so weak and frail like she was only hours ago.

I began eating my soup as quickly as possible, feeling famished. This meal was a must needed part of my life at this moment.

"Oh, I see you enjoyed it." Her voice glowered above me, I took a chance to catch eye contact with her, and she seemed pleased.

"It was lovely thanks, how long do we have until we get to the UK now?" a quick glance at her watch and she smiled once more.

"Only a couple hours left, roughly three. We shouldn't be too long now," and for the final time she walked away, I didn't watch her this time I didn't need to, there wasn't anything she could do for now. I held onto my holster and settled into my chair, I began to feel the overwhelming feeling consume me. My eyes refused to stay open; I didn't stand a chance at staying awake. I slipped into a blissful slumber, remembering nothing but warm soup and bright lights.

"Fuck, where am I?" I could barely open my eyes they felt like they were sealed shut, once I got them open it wasn't a site I was expecting to see. The surrounding area was nothing but bleak disaster; the planes wires were dangling from every gap available in the ceiling of this floor, the gas masks were dangling down in front of me. I began to look around, the panic seeping in.

"My gun?" I reached for it immediately, only to feel an empty space there, the hostess?

I unbuckled myself feeling the planes floors tremble beneath my feet; the remaining passengers that were on the plane were terrified, hiding away. Apart from one, a young girl had tried to run only to be struck down by a pole which had pierced cleanly through her stomach, her dress fell lightly around her blowing in a breeze that wasn't supposed to be inside the plane.

All hostesses were gone from site, no one to help these poor people. A young mum was sat at the base of the pole where her daughter was dangling from, her eyes streaming with tears. I wanted so badly to reassure her, but there was nothing I could do the only thing I could do now was find my gun.

I could feel the sick urging its way up my throat, the sick smell of fresh blood was filling the air. For a moment I felt the same sickness I had when watching the child zombie approach me. There was movement from all around yet there was nothing to be seen, when finally a noise sounded through the vents. The faint sound of someone laughing, and then seconds later the blue fog that overwhelmed China only hours ago was now seeping through into the plane.

"Everyone put your masks on, now!" I grabbed hold of the one that was dangling just above my seat; finally a slight feeling of safety ran through me, they would be safe. These people had been through enough already.

"Okay, don't take your masks off no matter what anyone says okay, you don't want to be like those things back in China," I spoke quickly and the remaining passengers aboard nodded along agreeing. For a moment the plane fell somewhat silent, no sounds only the turbulence.

"Delilah?" the mother spoke, her voice heavily muffled by the mask. Her eyes were glued to the child, she seemed shocked and strained. Then it sank in, the child. Delilah's arms gradually began to move the cells racing through her body to reanimate it as quickly as possible, the C-Virus a strong form of bio terrorism.

"Oh my goodness, Delilah, are you okay? Can you hear me all right?" her hands were reaching for the child who was beginning to lift her head to meet her mother's eyes.

I could feel myself moving, prepared to tackle down the mother, the time was moving slowly.

"Please, get away from her," I held out my hand and came from behind the child, the mothers eyes glued to that of her child, her dead child.

"But my dear Delilah, she's okay." Finally the child lifted her head, her eyes faded and lifeless. Emotional ties, the death of people in this situation.

"Delilah!" her yell of joy was piercing, she threw herself at her daughter doing her best to wrap her arms around the child who had been struck down.

"You're okay," the pain in her voice had vanished, the site of the child moving and being okay was enough reassurance for this woman.

"Get off of her," I took a few more careful steps towards the two, everyone's attention was on us. I could feel the power on my side lacking, I was attempting to battle with a mother who was only trying to protect her child.

"Baby, you'll be okay. We'll get you out of this," the faint noises of the child were beginning to emerge from her throat, gentle grunts, perhaps of pain. She was dead, but perhaps she still felt the pain inflicted on her body.

"Please, listen to me. You have to let her go, she isn't your child anymore," I felt weak, knowing full well that what I was doing wasn't enough. I would have to remove her from the child myself.

I moved gracefully behind the woman, my hands prepared to grasp hold of her at any chance I could get. She had her arms locked tightly around her child's neck, embraced in her hug. The fog was beginning to fill up the section of the plane we were in, the air becoming thick and slowly difficult to see through.

As I reached out taking my opportunity to take the mother away from her child, the child moved. Her eyes locking with mine, and before I had a chance her teeth sunk into the flesh of her mother's throat tearing at it with force I didn't think was possible from such a young child. I couldn't do anything to stop what had just happened but I took force, grabbing the closest weapon I could which happened to be one of the food trays, I cracked it around the side of the child's skull. The crunch was enough evidence to know I'd done damage.

"What are you doing, Delilah? Are you okay, speak to me," the mother grasping at the torn skin that was dangling on her neck still only cared for her child, for a moment I could feel her love only to be reminded that this was going to be the bite that killed her.

I refused to risk any more incidents I grabbed hold tightly of the tray and swung once more at the child's head only to have the mother claw at me from behind, trying to stop me.

"What the hell are you doing, leave her alone!" her screams of panic were wasted; the blood was beginning to fall effortlessly to the floor as her child screeched out at me in pain.

"She has to die, you'll have to die soon to," her eyes glazed over, and for a moment she stopped what she was doing hearing my words.

"What do you mean I have to die soon?" once the child was dead I turned to look at her feeling how cold my facial expression was.

"You've been bitten." For a moment she didn't understand, none of these people did.


	6. Chapter 05 - Dead And Willing

**Resident Evil: Dead Awakening**

**Dead and Willing**

"I'm sorry; I just can't risk the infection spreading any more than it already has." The cold stare I gave her as the words left my mouth was close to the look of death; I could feel my hands grasp the tray slightly tighter preparing for the moment she would change. It wouldn't be long now; the people tucked away in the corner were wordless. Stunned, I stood calmly allowing myself time to prepare for what was about to happen.

The plane was struggling to fly in a straight line, which began to distract my attention away from the desperate mother grasping at her throat. I could feel my feet collapsing beneath me, my hands losing grasp of the tray, I finally clung to the closest object I could find that would keep me on my feet for a few moments longer.

Once the plane finally chose a path that was reasonably straight I took my chance to turn and check on the mother, only to find her on the floor. Her hand wasn't grasped at her throat any longer, I watched intensely as she stumbled slowly towards her lifeless child. From the look in her eyes they were clouding over with a new soul, new needs, and new desires.

I wanted to reach out to her and gaze into the eyes where death was creeping in, but every inch of me was too stunned. I had to find a weapon or the chance of these people surviving was minimal, our gas masks would protect us for now but that wouldn't be enough to stop the bite off of her.

"You help me find anything that could cause some reasonable damage," I pointed towards the young boy who seemed shaken but mentally prepared enough for what I was asking of him.

As he rose from his spot his eyes began to flicker around the large empty space around us, our eyes searching for any kind of weapon, anything sharp. Who'd ever heard of a plane without medical kit?

"Can you see anything yet?" my voice sounded frosty in my throat, I could sense the boy pausing for a moment his body never turning in my direction.

"No, Ma'am. I think the hostess's took everything from us," his voice wasn't what I expected when he started talking the sound was braver than the person carrying it.

"All right," I took a moment to glance at the woman; she wasn't cradling her child any more. She'd moved herself away, right beneath my nose. I refused to lose eye contact with this woman any more, her eyes were frosted over completely, and even her skin seemed deathly grey.

She's positioned herself in an up-right position against a seat which was right beside her child, the closer I inspected her the more I began to notice how her breathing was slowing, almost to a complete stop.

"Boy, stay here and keep an eye on her. Don't let her get anywhere near you lot, I don't want any of you dying on me as well," I took my chance and began a light run for the floor above, hoping that they may something stashed up there instead. As I climbed each step it began to sink it, this plane was going to crash, and the chance of these people surviving is very minimal. That wasn't my problem though; I could only worry about Ava and her safety. Who knows if the bomb has gone off in the UK already, I can only pray that it hasn't.

I finally reached the top step only to feel the wind being sucked from the room, it was gushing out through the open door that wasn't far from where I was standing. The hostess who had tended me stood patiently there, checking the straps on her parachute.

She turned her head slightly to catch my eye-contact, and in that same moment she smiled and threw herself out of the door. For a second I could feel my muscles pulling towards the door, begging to jump out after her, but no. Those people downstairs needed my help, and I had to find out what the situation was in the cockpit.

I glanced around finding nothing deadly apart from a fire extinguisher, I grabbed it as quickly as I could and forced myself down the stairs quicker than I cared to go, once I reached the bottom I glanced towards the spot where the woman had been. She wasn't there.

I turned my head to where the survivors were sat beforehand only to see an empty spot lie before me, I began to notice the spots of splashes of blood that was soaking the surrounding area. Had she got to them? Was this their blood or hers?

"Hey, can anyone hear me?" with the extinguisher grasped tightly in my hands I began slowly walking down the walk way between the rows and rows of chairs, I wouldn't hear anything, not a scream, or a murmur. She must have got to them. I managed to reach the toilets to find both doors locked, did they lock the mother in here or themselves for safety?

I took a risk and knocked on the door, hoping for some kind of people, just enough to show me that they were alive.

"Hello, is anyone in there? It's Kayla." I didn't hear anything, not a muffled sound of breathing or anything.

"Hey, look its safe. I have a weapon okay?" nothing.

I checked my surroundings only to see a flitter of light from a blown bulb, nothing remotely dangerous looking was anywhere in sight.

"I'm heading for the cockpit, come and find me when it's safe." I began the slow walk up to the cockpit, constantly checking behind me and each side, as I walked past each row of seats I expected something, anything to jump at me. For the moment there was nothing. I had reached the second floor quicker than I expected and I began the walk away from the open door, the breeze was bitter and biting at my skin, the sky was dark and starry eyed.

"No turning back now," I saw the door and began the quiet approach, I felt nerved. This wasn't right, people never made it to their destination in one piece in this kind of situation.

I opened the door quickly with nothing throwing itself at me, apart from the bodies laid across the floor their heads shattered from a gunshot showed there wasn't any chance of them making a second appearance in a new life.

"Looks like the survivors were the lucky ones," hearing the sound of my own voice reminded me that I was still somewhat sane.

"Ada, Ada can you hear me?" I kept my finger on the button of my headset waiting for a reply.

"Kayla, you're okay? Have you landed in the UK yet?" I sighed knowing she wasn't going to like my response.

"Ada, I'm fine. Look I don't have time for chit-chat. I need you to tell me how to fly a plane, the flight to the UK was sabotaged like you warned me, and a couple survivors have been bitten. They tried using the gas on us," I allowed a brief pause to let this information sink in, hoping Ada wouldn't lose her trail of thought and would be able to help me in this situation.

"Don't you worry, we'll get this plane landed, and I can't promise it'll be a smooth journey, are you ready for this?" I felt a smirk twitch at the sides of my lips. The taste of normality was bliss.

"Yeah, now what am I doing?" I grasped the main steering wheel, feeling the pull from the impossibly quick decent we were making.

"I need you to listen carefully, Kayla you only have one chance to get this right." Feeling myself swallow gave me a brief chance for preparation.

"I need you to check the radar and then check how far you are from Heathrow, you shouldn't be far now, hopefully." Taking a brief look at the dial which seemed correct I found the distance and allowed myself a deep sigh of relief. We weren't far, there was only a short while to go and we'd be touching ground.

"We aren't far, actually we're getting a little close for comfort," I could imagine Ada stood their planning the route out in her head, preparing to give me my next orders.

"All right, I want you to lift the plane up. Even her out, you don't want to go crashing face first in the runway, you won't survive that." A lump began to form quickly in my throat reminding me that this could be a 50/50 chance of me surviving.

"You'll notice the beeping will slightly slow down the more you level out, you still need to go down just not quite so face first, do you understand?" I could feel myself forcing the plane to lift, the strength of the decent began to pull harshly on my muscles, and each second that passed was another second close to us crashing face first in the earth.

"Ada, I don't think it's working… Nothing's happening." A sharp breath escaped her mouth catching my attention momentarily.

"Pull harder Kayla, this is not how you're going to die. Do you understand me?" I could feel myself nodding, I gave it everything I could and began the harsh pull on the steering lifting it towards me and finally I began to feel the plane raise its head. It was finally levelling out.

I felt the ground with my fingers reaching for anything that could be used as some sort of support, the only thing my fingers picked up was rubble and dirt. I finally allowed myself to open my eyes only to see blurred images of flames flickering in the distance; I sat up and touched my head only to feel a warm sticky residue on my forehead.

Blood, the smell soon hit me. I could barely see let alone try and remember what happened whilst on the plane. As my eyes began to focus finally, I took a chance to look around. My hand still held lightly to my head, I caught a glimpse of a few bodies that were scattered around me. One body was all too familiar; the child who I'd killed only moments ago was practically in pieces.

The girls head, neck and torso was separated from the remains of her body, the veins and shattered bones were peeping through the torn flesh. I could feel the vomit forcing its way up my throat due to the smell that was smothering my nostrils. The girl's eyes were glassed over and the vague tint of blue was present in her eyes.

Then my eyes wondered down the pool of blood that had formed at the base of her torso, finally the vomit escaped my mouth leaving a foul taste on its way out. The urges that came with it left my tired and sore, I finally summoned enough energy to stand up and begin the somewhat unsteady walk to the motorway, and thankfully the walk was all too familiar to me as I'd driven this same journey repeatedly whilst travelling with Ava.

Each step I took felt like agony as the pain struck up through my joints, the pain was striking and for a second the pain deepened in my side, as I placed my hand over my side to apply pressure I could feel the warmth of blood as I checked the wound I found myself aching in pain. I had to get to Ava, she had to be okay.

"Are you okay? I can hear you breathing on your microphone, you have to be okay Kayla," the urgency that was present in Ada's voice was a pleasant shock to my system, a warm feeling that I welcomed immediately.

"I'm fine, I've got some injuries but everything is okay. I'm on the A5 at the moment, heading for the Carlton Hotel, shouldn't take me very long, hopefully." I continued my journey keeping a keen eye on the cars that were stood empty, engines were running and the tremors were becoming a familiar sound. As did the distant sounds of moans, I couldn't tell if it was an injured person or a zombie but either way I wasn't in any hurry to check.

"That's good; after you crashed you weren't responding to me at all. I thought…" the silence told a thousand stories and words that Ada would never mention to me. Though a dear friend, her words were limited when it came to any form of love and affection.

"Don't worry, I'm a little more tougher than you seem to remember." The smirk emerged on my face and then I felt the surge of reassurance as I knew she would be listening over me every step of the way, somewhat like a guardian angel.

"Do you have any news on what's been happening in London?" changing the subject seemed to be the best way to go, especially when it came to Ada.

"Not really, only that the rocket exploded leaving a trial of disaster behind. The town went to hell shortly before you crashed." I could hear the weakness in her voice as she spoke, this was unlike Ada, and she usually never showed any sign of weakness.

"Right, then why aren't there any infected blocking my paths and threatening to kill me? Ada, the streets are bare, there isn't anyone in sight. Unless they're all hiding, where are they and what do I do?" I finally managed to grasp hold of a weapon as I continued the tiring journey searching for Ava, the baseball bat that was held tightly in my hands seemed heavier than I cared to think of.

"I'm not sure, from what I can see from the thermal imaging, they've moved on. Something is leading them north. I haven't seen something quite like," her words weren't the reassurance I was after but it would have to do.

"Well it isn't horrific news, it could be worse. I'll keep you informed, make sure you do the same," with my last words I continued onwards ignoring the pain that threatened to slow me down. I pushed on through the pain only praying it would ease up due to the adrenaline that was pounding through my veins.

How long I'd been walking had become a mystery the only thing my mind was set on was reaching the Carlton Hotel which was a turn-off on the A5 motorway, my fingers continued to grasp hold of the wooden baseball bat, my knuckles turning white from the tension and grip I held. The humming noise of engines were nothing but my surroundings until I approached one car that had a woman crouched over in, she'd been turned her snarls were clear even from this distance, as I neared it became clear to me she wasn't alone.


	7. Chapter 06 - Deathly Silent

**Resident Evil: Dead Awakening**

**Deathly Silent**

I held myself back for a moment feeling my weaknesses emerge forward, dragging distant memories from the depths of my mind. My breathing haltered and my mouth dried almost instantly, the woman's snarls and hisses were deep and threatening, far fiercer than I'd ever encountered before. I watched frozen as her hands flung fiercely in my direction and then I caught glimpse of the company she had. The baby had turned and was buckled safely into the child seat that was placed in the back seat.

The quieter hissing was from the baby and its arms were aiming towards the glass where I was standing, frozen to the spot. The mother still attempting to lung forward whilst strapped into her chair, the fear began to gradually evaporate along with the memories. A moment later I finally allowed myself to leave the area knowing there were other jobs on hand. I began walking away from the car leaving them together, alive.

My surrounding were beginning to grow hugely in size, from smaller homes developing into taller tower-like buildings, I was beginning to reach central London and wasn't far from the Carlton Hotel. I could feel my knuckles aching from the tense grip I had on it, the pain making its way up through my arm. It was only a few metres away but the noise of a zombie stirred up the quiet air. I crouched quicker than I thought possible but continued moving forward with a reasonable pace, the noise grew in volume as I neared the zombie, as I poked my head around the corner of the lorry I finally understood the reason for the lack of zombies I had encountered on my walk so far, behind the giant Lorry that was blocking the motorway was zombie after zombie walking drowsily along the road heading towards the City Centre.

"You have to be fucking kidding me?" my words were lost to noise of death walking closer than comfortable. I had never wanted more than to be at home with a cup of tea and the television on, the tranquil environment that I could only dream of now. I took one glance at my bat and sighed knowing this was the only weapon I had, it was a depressing thought but I had to tackle these zombies head on.

My first steps past the lorry seemed hopeful as I approached one car and then another one it seemed to be going all right, the zombies seemed stuck or struggling to tackle their way through the gaps of each vehicle.

"Are you crazy? Why aren't you turning back?" Ada's voice bellowed through my ear pierce and terrified me, almost allowing a scream to leave my mouth and give away my whereabouts.

"I can't just stop, I have to save Ava." I could hear her sigh and for a moment I felt like the walking dead could hear her talking as well.

"Make sure you stay safe, and you only have a couple of miles to go okay? Tackle them and get to safety, darkness is going to be coming soon. You only have a couple hours," I could feel myself nodding along, knowing she wouldn't be able see what I was doing. Finally she left my head piece one more time, and I continued moving forward.

I lifted my baseball and swung with a force I hadn't used in quite some time, as it made contact with the head of a zombie its snarls forced through its throat in shock. Feeling the skull collapse under the impact of the baseball bat the blood began gushing through the wound and before I could act quickly enough the splattered blood began covering my face and torso.

As the zombie flew towards the ground I took one last swing and caved in the remains of the skull that could regenerate the zombie once more.

The zombies surrounding my position soon caught a glimpse of the action that was happening before them and began heading my way, it was now or never. I gripped my baseball bat once more and threw myself forward impacting once more with an oncoming zombie whose hands were thrown forward lusting after the fresh flesh that moved before it.

The sound of a collapsing skull began to become a reassurance to my ears, as it fell lifeless towards the ground, I took my chance and began running forwards knowing my time was limited. I could feel the air begin to nip at my skin as the dreary zombies followed closely; my legs began aching only moments after running, the blood pumping around my body producing the adrenaline rush I so dearly needed.

As I neared a group of zombies I found my lungs gathering the oxygen I would need to slaughter the walking dead that tumble around before me, almost too naturally.

With a tight grip I began to swing the bat repeatedly, the impact cracking the skull with immediate effect and then the blood shower began to fall, each drop a reminder of the dead that was walking towards me eager for flesh. As two more zombies dropped to the ground I began noticing how the cracks in their skulls wasn't enough to keep them down, as their hands dragged their injured bodies towards me I began to feel the familiar taste and urge of bile moving up my throat with fear.

I took one glance at the road before me there was army trucks not far from where I needed to turn off to head to the hotel; I either fought them or risked the run to some ammunition if there was any left.

I chose option B, I dropped my splintered and battered bat and began the brisk run forwards, the sweat making itself present on my body from the sheer heat of the clothes and the overly active attacks I had been doing, the groans and growls from the zombies began to become a distant sound whilst I pushed forward my hands flinging from side to side as I pushed myself closer and threw myself over the barricade that was blocking my path. I threw myself towards the first dead solider and began digging through his pockets feeling his cold blood-stained flesh brush against the warmth of my own skin. I could feel myself choking at the memory that was forced forwards and pushed it back once more as I did before.

The time was ticking and Ava needed my help but I couldn't head any further into town without a weapon, bullets even. I watched as a zombie began crawling from beneath a tank its snarls seemed weaker than the others, I soon caught glimpse of the reason why. Its arm had been ripped off from the shoulder leaving nothing but hanging flesh and tendons.

I dug through the soldier's pockets coming up empty as I moved on towards the next one the zombie began dragging itself with a bit more speed the sheer hunger for flesh pushing it forward. My eyes constantly switched between the two tasks that lie before me, the zombie who I'd have to kill weapon less and the soldiers I had to dig through for some form of weapon. I could see the zombie from the corner of my eye as it moved ever closer and finally with a flutter of luck I felt an army knife strapped to the man's thigh, as I removed his trousers whilst tackling the dead weight he had I found myself lost for words and sounds as I plunged the knife deep into the soft skull of the zombie, the bone grinding against the blade as the soft insides began creeping through the fresh wound.

The blood splattered against my face once more, I refused to wipe as there wasn't enough time, with the zombie draped across the floor I began rummaging through the next soldiers clothing and finally came across two guns, an assault rifle with enough ammunition to last me a couple rounds and a handgun with a couple of clips for emergencies.

My feet began aching in my boots as they pounded against the ground with each step I took, the turn off had never seems so long. The thought that my sister could be waiting terrified in the hotel room was enough motivation to keep me moving, the only worry I had was that she may be injured or worse.

The guns were strapped to my body and the knife held tightly in my hand, I needed as much silence as I could possibly produce. Otherwise the dead would begin walking in my direction. I could feel the blood on my face which had dried quickly, as I neared the hotel I found myself running faster than I thought imaginable, the silence around me was broken by the sound of my boots thumping along.

I saw the small car park that lead to a much larger one buried beneath the building, I crept alongside the fence keeping a keen out eye out for any lifeless souls walking nearby, I caught a glimpse of something moving in the building just over the road from the Carlton Hotel but as seen as I saw it, it was gone. I refused to investigate knowing that I had to get to Ava. I approached the side emergency door which had been carelessly left open, I closed it firmly behind myself and went straight towards the reception and began digging through the paperwork that lay unorganised all over the desk. I found the list of rooms and began looking at each name until finally I found Ava, she was right she did had a good room.

I began making my way towards the 4th floor, with my knife in hand. The atmosphere that loomed over London was something I never thought I'd see in my life time, I'd hope that it wouldn't have come to this, the world slowly losing control all thanks to Umbrella and Neo-Umbrella.

I took a glance up the stairwell expecting to see some form of zombie walking slowly down, but nothing they were empty, I took my chance and began running swiftly up the stairs towards the 4th floor, knowing Ava may only be moments away from my help.

With each step my heart continued to pound quicker, producing the adrenaline rush I needed to get me with my sister one more time. I felt myself quaking in fear unsure if she would be okay. Finally the number 4 was directly in front of me, I opened the door that lead to the floor seeing only one zombie far enough away to cause me no harm, I walked along knife in hand and plunged it deep into the side of the zombies skull allowing the blood to cascade from the fresh wound I'd made. As it fell lifeless to ground I began looking for Ava's room which thankfully wasn't far from the fire-escape. Ava did always overthink security measures.

I opened her door with a smile on my face waiting to see her vibrant eyes glaring back at me, but to be met with an empty room and blood stained walls left my heart empty and fearful. I began digging through the remnants of her room searching for some form of evidence proving she was still alive. There was barely anything until I came around to the other side of the bed to her phone crackled and spotted with drops of blood, her blood.

She'd put up a fight which was brilliant, but who was she fitting?

As I flipped open her phone the first thing I checked was her phone records, which brought up nothing but a missed call from myself, then her messages. There was only one in there, from a woman, someone named Jess. It said:

_Hey, what time are you getting here? Everything is going down soon; you don't want to miss this. _

_Boys Boys Boys. X_

I stared at the text for some time curious as to what this Jess was going on about, was Ava meeting this person now?

I wanted to contemplate the text but chose different and placed her phone into the bag on my back, I felt the need to keep searching until I glanced up at the door seeing a zombie wondering carelessly by until I moved, breaking a piece of already shattered glass. Its eyes moved curiously in my direction, I carried on moving the knife back in my hand, with a firm grip and slight power I was prepared to lung at the zombie only to hear a shot fired from beside it, entering through one side of the zombie's skull and shooting out the other side just as quickly. Within a second the zombie fell to the ground and it finally occurred to me. I wasn't alone.

I crouched by the wall with the door opening beside me, I began creeping around slowly only to see a African American woman towering over me with an assault rifle held firmly in her hands pointing directly at my head.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" her accent was clear and for a moment I wasn't quite sure if she was African American, but I refused to question there was another task on hand. The woman's gun pointing at my head was a good start.

"I'm here looking for my sister, have you seen her?" I didn't want to say my name knowing I'd be giving away too much too quickly.

"No, there isn't anyone else in the building, well clearly I'm wrong. How did you get in?" I took a glance at her only to see fierce eyes glaring back at me.

"I came through the side door it was wide open, why?" for a moment I didn't expect her to answer.

"Open? But I barricaded that door a mere half hour ago. I've been trying to get this building on lock down just in case there are any survivors I can direct them this way." Direct them? Was she not staying?

"Oh, well it was wide open are you sure you checked everywhere?" her eyes showed no sign that she was paying attention and for a moment I thought we'd finished talking. Until she moved her gun from my head and held her hand out, I took it cautiously and pulled myself up with a little help from the woman.

"So what's your name, you never told me before," I took one look at the petit woman that stand before me, it was now or never.

"I'm Kayla, and you are?" she smiled lightly at me and then spoke.

"I'm Sheva, Sheva Alomar; I'm here on a mission actually, looking for your sister Miss Morgan."


	8. Chapter 07 - Desires

**Resident Evil: Dead Awakening**

**Desires **

I lifted my gun swiftly from my holster and gripped the trigger swiftly preparing to fire, in that same moment Sheva threw herself out of my aim and pointed the assault rifle back at my head. Within seconds we were both armed and unsure of the reason why.

"How do you know my name, and why are you after my sister?" I turned to face her allowing the gun to brush against the side of my skull.

"I was sent here by the BSAA; your sister has been seen dealing with terrorists and Ada Wong. As Ada Wong is supposedly the cause behind the attacks in China and Edonia, I had to hunt down Ava for answers." Sheva's eyes were drained of any humour, only threat and caution lingered there now.

"How my sister could be associating with Ada Wong is beyond me, she hasn't been seen in months now. I want proof," I watched as Sheva began digging around in her pocket never releasing her gaze from mine, finally with a little struggle she pulled out her PDA and found the data I needed.

Right before my eyes was Ada Wong and Ava stood beside each other, small smirks placed upon their lips. I took in the image once more and began wondering about everything Ada had been saying, had she planned for my plane to crash? Were those people working on her side?

If she was working with Ava, why didn't she tell me? How could she do this me?

"I want to find her with you," for a moment I allowed my gun to fall to my side and then I tucked it back away in the holster strapped to my thigh, a second or two later Sheva did the same. All threats left behind in the previous moment, now the only task that was important was finding my sister and finding out the truth.

"What leads do you have?" I stood in a calmer stance and Sheva signalled for me to go to the room she had obviously been staying in before I came barging in.

"Well, there isn't much. Your sister knows how to cover her tracks, and well. We have suspicions that she may have been the one to launch the terrorist attack on London, it's now gone wide. The whole of the United Kingdom is turning, at a quicker rate than the BSAA thought was possible." Her words rung through my ears as I listened intently, knowing that the person was my sister the one who I was trying to save from the horrors that lay before her. To think, she could have been the one to cause them threw me.

"All right, where will you be heading to next?" Sheva began walking away from me swiftly signalling for me follow closely, her gun was firmly in her grip as was mine.

"I've been locking down the building to send survivors this way, but there hasn't been any. My next move is to head to the roof and scout out the route ahead, I don't want to leave blind."

Her words were honest and proved she was prepared to plan every second of this plan before going through with the next step. She had sense, more than my dear sister clearly had.

"Okay, we have to do this as quickly as possible so we can get moving," her brief nod was enough to let me know she was listening.

"Sorry about your sister, I know it isn't the greatest of news. I just hope we can resolve this problem once and for all." I felt the pain in her words along with the sincerity. As we finally crawled up the last few stairs we managed to find the open door that lead to the roof, our steps barely made a sound it wasn't until we began creeping onto the roof that the realisation hit us, there was two zombies up here with us.

They were already dead and had the bullet holes to prove their final death.

"There has to be a sniper, get down!" I obeyed knowing better than to battle against her now; this person clearly had a good shot.

"What are we going to do, we have to find them?" I took a chance to glance at her face to see it consumed in worry and confusion, her thoughts were running through her mind quicker than she could keep hold on, and finally she crept to the far wall that overlooked the street below us and allowed her gun to slide along the wall, she used her scope to begin looking along the roofs for any sign of a sniper.

"There's a door open, it's the building opposite us. I believe their there." I allowed myself a quick glance to see what she was going on about, only to be fooled into looking down at the streets of London. The life of London had died the moment the bomb had struck, destroying every soul that once called this place home. Bodies laid scattered and torn, blood soaking different sections of the street along with gunshot wounds and zombie attacks.

I could feel myself freezing up once more, until I heard the gun shot. I took a deep breath to realise I had been thrown to the floor, Sheva crouching over me protectively, and then she checked my arm. The slice the bullet had made was bleeding gently, an unusual sight.

"Are you all right?" I could hear her, but my words seemed unreassuringly weak.

"I'm fine, honest. It's barely a scratch. Is it the sniper?" she did a swift nod and passed me a bandage and allowed me to tend to my own wound. Her eyes flicked back the wall and she allowed herself a moment to check out the scene that lay before us. The sniper had taken place against the wall once more, being a look out for whoever he was with. It wasn't until a moment later that Sheva pulled the trigger; the gunshot was loud and forced its way through my ears.

The cry out of pain was a split second later, and before we knew it, yells were coming from the building. The sniper was crying out in pain along with his friends.

"We have to go, there heading this way." Sheva scouted down quickly catching glimpse of three men running this way, guns firmly gripped in their hands.

I felt the adrenaline race through my veins giving me the extra boost I needed to get away from the fight that could be happening moments from now, I followed swiftly behind Sheva as we began making our way down the stairs toward the closest floor only to see the men making their way up as well.

"Quick Sheva, go to floor 8 we can hide in a room." With hushed tones she listened intently and ran through the door, there was corridor after corridor to choose from and we choose two rooms not far from each other to hide in. As she turned off to nodded at me wishing me luck, and for a moment I could feel her reassurance rush over me.

I slid into the room hearing the men galloping up the stairs was an uneasy sound, but the lack of hiding space was a far worse situation.

I crept towards the wardrobe and backed away slowly inside, the sounds were muffled but I could still catch a sound here and there of them making their way through the door to the 8th floor knowing without silence I would surely be caught.

I closed my eyes and slowed my breathing, allowing the moment to wash over me. Focus. I allowed the door to be opened a crack, just enough to glimpse at anyone who entered the room. My mind raced with possibilities of who they could be and why they would race so desperately after us, surely they can understand the aspect of protection and payback.

I could hear their footsteps walk slowly along the pathway and for a moment a shaded man stood in my door way gun aiming for us, but coming up blank. He stayed firmly still for a moment, listening for myself, holding my breath he soon vanished and began walking along the hall, it wasn't until they were a couple of doors away I allowed myself a moment to take a breath. I moved to grasp hold of my knife to turn and face a blood soaked mouth aiming in my direction, the silent snarls of the zombie launching itself at me within a cupboard threw me off guard.

The scream bellowed from my throat and in the same second I threw myself from the wardrobe and jumped to my feet with one swift movement, as the zombie began his decent I grasped hold of my knife and with one quick movement plunged the blade deep in the brain of the zombie that lay before me.

His snarls ended and then I focused, I pushed myself out of the room and with the help of Sheva her smoke grenade went off just in time to allow me to leave, Sheva swiftly moved away from me leading two of the men away, leaving only one to tackle down. With the man in sights I crept up close behind him, cracking him in the back of the knees forcing him to buckle over in pain and panic I used every ounce of my force to throw him to the ground and before he could tackle back his arms were trapped beneath my legs pinning him down whilst my blade sat firmly on his neck, the moment he realised what had happened he'd stopped fighting, with a split second I grabbed my gun and held it to his temple.

The man's breathing was harsh and catching in his throat whilst the gun pressed firmly into his temple, for a moment I felt the need to speak only to have the fog slowly evaporate from around us.

The crushing feeling washed through me, had this been planned from the start, was this merely a coincidence?

"Chris, what the hell?" I pushed myself back slightly allowing his arms freedom, as he pushed himself up from the ground his hand grasped the gun and knife and pulled them away from his throat and temple, leaving me speechless he sat forward with urgency present in his eyes.

I felt the rush of adrenaline push through me, he was so close. He didn't speak a word but his eyes were speaking plenty, I dropped my weapons feeling my body gradually shut down.

"How are you even here, you were in China?" his eyes locked tight with mine and his lips drew together in a tight line. Heat overwhelmed his whole body, his uniform dirty and torn slightly.

"I got given a new mission. Kayla? How the hell are you here?" I watched as his lips lingered open not quite touching, he was so close; the atmosphere that surrounded him began playing on my mind. I was lost in him and each moment with him I found myself losing any will to fight.

"I'm looking for my sister, Chris, I thought," my words lost all meaning as my hand traced his cheek taking in each inch of him, my eyes firmly locked with his. For a moment I realised I was still sat on his lap, and how he was slowly closing the gap between us. Chris' lips lingered near my own his warm breath touching my lips ever so lightly, the need and want that was consuming me was driving me insane.

"What is this?" each word I spoke sounded weak and caught in my throat.

"Want, need, Kayla what the hell are you doing to me?" I so badly wanted to respond with my lips locked on his, but our moment was broken.

"Kayla, are you okay?" Sheva's voice rang through the moment, cracking it piece by piece. I turned to face her with a nod of reassurance, to have Chris help me up from his lap along with handing me my gun. As he handed over my knife I felt his finger trace along mine and I caught his eyes for a brief second, and then turned to face Sheva.

"I'm fine honestly, just a misunderstanding, are you okay?" I turned away from Chris whilst I spoke doing my best to block him from my mind, but failing every second. I was waiting patiently for Sheva's reply only to see her eyes lock on Chris and slowly run up and down his whole frame.

I felt the heat radiate through me, a protective feeling began consuming me.

"Chris? I can't believe it! It's been too long," I watched intently as Sheva threw herself at Chris, locking her body around him in a bear hug, I was shocked to watch him respond so swiftly hugging her back briefly, whilst his eyes stayed firmly locked with mine.

"Hey, what are you doing in London?" a smile I hadn't seen before began lingering on his lips, and for a moment I felt the way he was with me wasn't genuine, but disgust.

"I've been sent on a mission to find Ava Morgan," before she could finish, Chris' eyes flickered in my direction at the sound of my surname.

"Kayla's sister?" a small nod from Sheva gave him all the information he needed.

"Kayla, why exactly are you trying to find your sister?" Chris moved around Sheva and took a few steps until he was directly in front of me, his eyes filled with curiosity and need.

I glanced up at his tall frame and felt my heart race; I turned away from him swiftly and began walking away.

"That's my business Chris, and its family business." I continued to walk away feeling the urgency of leaving this place consumed me, I had to leave now.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" it didn't take him long to catch up to me, his hand grasped tightly around my arm stopping me from moving any further.

"Tell me what I need to know Kayla, why are you trying to find Ava?" watching his muscles tense with every movement he made, made me weak at the knees but knowing he was in 'soldier mode' wasn't a good sign. There wasn't any sign of care or compassion, just a desperate need for information.

"Because I'm terrified for her Chris, I need to know she's okay and that everything she's done so far is an accident and that she doesn't want the world to end like this. I just want to know my sister is still somewhere inside of her." My emotions were pouring from my heart; I just needed him to understand.


	9. Chapter 08 - Passionate Let Down

**Resident Evil: Dead Awakening**

**Passionate Let Down**

I continued to stare up into Chris' eyes knowing he couldn't possibly understand how I felt; I removed my arm from his grip and began walking towards the staircase heading towards the roof once more. I could sense his presence following closely behind me, he wasn't saying anything but his mood was changing I could sense that much. I took my chance to begin thinking of my next move, it would have to be swift and lead me towards Ava.

I had to be with her.

I opened the door allowing the cold evening air to nip at my skin, and caught sight of Jeremy one of Chris' men scouting the area, his eyes turned swiftly towards us and a small smile climbed across his face as he saw Chris walk forwards.

"Chris, we may be having some trouble sometime soon. Frank is heading on over," I leaned over the ledge and caught a final glimpse of this 'Frank' who was heading our way, with another one of Chris' men close behind. It didn't take very long for the noise to flow up the stairwell; if they kept this up they'd attract more unwanted attention than we needed.

As Frank forced his way up onto the roof I soon caught glimpse of the rage that was smoothing his face.

"You fucking bitch, you almost killed me!" I thought for a split second he was talking to Sheva whose face was terrified but prepared.

His hand was wrapped around my throat and pushing me closer to the edge of the balcony before I even had a chance to breathe, I craved the air so desperately my throat was already beginning to burn.

"You bitch, why did you think you could take a shot at me?" his sarcastic tone filled the quiet air and I so badly wanted to set him straight.

"I d-didn't shoot you…" it didn't matter; each word was lost within his rage. Then I looked over at Chris, Jeremy and Sheva each one of them had their guns pointed directly at Frank's head.

"Frank, let her go now and turn around slowly." Hearing the authority in Chris' voice caused a twinge deep done inside of me.

"Frank, I will give you to the count of 5 and if you haven't let Kayla go by then, I can promise you my bullet will be imbedding in your skull any second," I could feel my brain aching from the lack of oxygen and for a moment I thought this was going to be my last breath, but Chris wouldn't let that happen.

I watched in a haze as Chris' gun crashed down on the back of Frank's head loosening his grip on my throat instantly, before I had a chance to fall on my feet they gave out from beneath me leaving me falling to the ground. Only to have Sheva come to my rescue and help me stand, she held me close to her and began checking my neck over for any sign of injury, thankfully there was nothing but a harsh red mark.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I smiled at her, knowing she was only being kind to distract me from the scene that was happening before me.

"I'm fine," I gradually allowed myself to move away from her, giving myself some room. Watching Chris deal with the fellow solider was another matter entirely, his fist was raised and for a moment I felt the hostility in his presence.

"I promise you Frank, one more move like that and everything you've worked so hard for will be gone and far from your grasp, I'll even make sure Maggie is kept away from you."

"You keep Maggie out of this Chris." The atmosphere was beginning to fill with the testosterone the Captain and lower ranked soldier were giving off, the battle of dominance to be the top rank was fuelling the fight between them.

"Look Chris its fine, just leave it. It won't happen again, I'm sure he's got that." I placed my hand on his chest feeling him relax almost instantly under my touch, his eyes fell down on mine and for a moment I thought I saw a twitch of a smile threaten to appear on his face.

"Fine, but Frank you better what your attitude. Sheva and Kayla are part of the group now, so you better get used to protecting them just as much us, that's an order." As Frank's eyes fell to the floor his shoulders slumped back and I could feel his pride shatter before his very eyes, his Captain had spoken and he didn't have any choice but to follow the order he'd been given.

"All right, Sheva lead us to the room where you have your equipment set up to," the shield that protected Chris from all emotional contact was up once more, I followed closely behind, catching a quick glimpse of Frank leaning over the edge looking down at the streets to see Jeremy pat him on the back in a comforting manly motion.

Even through everything, he still had his team, Chris' team.

"So your telling me that Ava could be somewhere near Scotland right now?" as Chris leaned over the laptop that lay before him presenting him with all the information he'd need to track down Ava, I felt that twinge deep down inside, Ava was alive and she was safe.

"Yes I believe so, she was preparing to leave just as London and most of the United Kingdom got hit. I believe she may know the person involved in the attack."

"Wait, you have to be wrong. Ava wouldn't put the whole of the UK into the dark ages and destroy everyone's lives like this, she's had enough of a hard life, she wouldn't make it harder for herself." I watched as Sheva moved away from the laptop and neared me, her eyes giving away her emotions.

"She may have safety precautions set in place, it has happened before. We know Wesker was similar he had every step of his plan ready and waiting. With every move we made, we were just falling deeper into his plan, he was prepared for anything and we believe Ava maybe doing something quite similar." I turned away from Sheva, feeling the stab of hurt rush through me, and then my mind began to tick over what she'd just said. There was a hint of Ava hidden in there, this isn't impossible for Ava to do.

"Fine, say she has planned every step of this. She'll be expecting us to find her, how are we going to do this?" that's when Sheva moved away from me and turned to Chris her eyes lighting up at the very sight of him.

"That's where Chris comes in, his team and heavy machinery will get us there in no time and we'll be able to get hold of Ava and stop her plans there and then." Each moment we planned to take down Ava felt like another betrayal against her, but if she was pushing the world into destruction she had to be stopped.

"Okay Sheva I want you to stay here and begin planning out our route, also get one of my men in here and we'll get in contact with Beta Team; we'll need all the help we can get. Kayla, come with me and we'll check out the street scene with Frank, we'll need some idea of how much we'll be going against." With a quick nod we were away and I was following closely behind, I wanted so badly to tell him 'If Ava was doing this, there must be a reason behind it' but I know my words would get lost in the moment, and he'd hearing nothing but lies.

"I just want you to know Kayla, that I'll always know why you choose Ava over everything and everyone else. My own sister is my life force; my life would be empty and pointless without her there. After we lost our parents, I was all she had, and I still am." I could feel myself relax knowing that in a way he understood what I was going through, now all I had to do was make him understand Ava, and that this wasn't her way.

"Is she okay? Your sister I mean?" I touched his arm briefly feeling him tense under the sudden shock of my touch, only to relax almost instantly.

"I hope so; she's here in London at the moment. I haven't been able to get hold of her though, I know she's strong and she can look after herself but that doesn't stop me worrying about her."

"I know how you feel; knowing Ava is alive is the only thing keeping me going at the moment. I just need to know she's okay," I smiled gently at Chris and held his hand only for a second, his squeeze back was enough reassurance to know he understood me.

"Frank, what's the scene like up here?" Chris threw himself straight into the conversation whilst I stood back and watched intently, the two men were both built big, though Chris slightly larger. The way they acted around each other was unique; it wasn't something I had seen often at all, it was like they were constantly battling for dominance over one another.

"It's not too bad actually, I think we'll be able to stay the night without any trouble, although we will have to board off the entrances to the ground floor and this floor, and we should be able to rest here." I approached the balcony edge and took one more glance down at the sickly quiet London street, there was almost nothing. Only one possibly two zombies at the most, nothing to cause any threat, the rest must have moved on.

"All right, I want you to get Philip, Andy and Jeremy together and start boarding up the entrances and exits, then report back to me once this is done, and also check on Matt and see how he's doing with Sheva. I want to know immediately if they've got in contact with Beta Team." With a quick nod from Frank the conversation was over, he was already half way out of the door before I could offer him an apology.

Then I was reminded, I was alone with Chris once more. We couldn't ask for any more privacy, I stayed firmly at the side of the balcony and smiled lightly at Chris feeling my cheeks flush before I had a chance to stop them. The feeling of a simple school girl fancying the brother of her best friend swam through my mind. What a similar situation this was, yet something I'd never been involved in myself.

"You seem quiet, are you worried about Ava?" I allowed myself to take a small breath and calm myself down and finally turned towards Chris.

"Actually, I was thinking about us." Seeing his face fall in such a nervous action was humorous for me, his hand raised and began scratching the back of his neck a nervous twitch perhaps?

"Us, what part of us was you thinking about?" if his face wasn't filled with such thick stubble I'd have a better chance of seeing if he was blushing or not, but his stance wasn't giving anything away.

"Just how easy it was to knock you down earlier, for someone built the way you are I didn't expect it to be quite so easy." The smirk on my face was showing my true playful manner, once he caught scent of it the smirk climbed across his face quick enough.

"It won't be so easy next time, I can promise you that much," watching him move towards me as the sky dimmed behind us, made the moment that little bit more intense.

"I hope that time comes soon, because whatever it was I want more of it," I forced myself closer to him, so much so that the heat radiating off him wasn't warming just himself any more.

I waited so patiently for his response only to be stunned, his hands lifted up slowly tracing gentle lines along my skin causing each hair to stand on end. Once his hands finally found my hair they lost themselves in it and his lips soon locked with mine, the passion behind the kiss was enough to leave me breathless.

Our lips moulded together with every kiss, his tongue slowly tracing the line of my lips begging to enter and trace light lines along my own, I threw my hands into his hair losing myself in him. Every inch of him was pressed up against me, and before I knew it his hands had a firm hold of my buttock and lifted me up, which allowed me to wrap my legs around him whilst he supported every ounce of my weight.

As our tongues entwined and my hands lost themselves in his hair I could feel which way this was heading and I hadn't wanted it so much in my life. Our souls were locked with each other, losing ourselves in the moment; his hands every now and again would gently squeeze my buttock. I finally allowed myself to pull away, a chance to finally gasp for the breath my lungs so badly needed.

"What are we doing here?" each word was breathy and full of the passion that clung to every inch of this moment.

"I don't know, but whatever we're doing it's making me ache for you. It more ways than I care to mention." I held his face gently in my hands and smiled and kissed him with an urgency that showed just how much I truly wanted and needed him now.

"We have to sort out the team, before this goes any further," I spoke each word in between the kisses Chris trailed along my neck and collarbone. He finally ended with the lobe of my ear in between his teeth, his breathing sounded loudly in my ears causing shivers to float down my spine.

"Oh god, please, if you keep doing that we won't have to sort the team out," the sarcasm fuelled every word I spoke.

"That's what I'm planning on."

"Um, excuse me Captain." Chris froze up in front of me, his eyes locking with mine. The disappointment was clear as day within them, he kept his waist pointing my direction but allowed his torso to turn and face Matt, Chris' hand to hand specialist.

"This had better be good Matt."

"It is, Captain. We managed to get in contact with Beta Team they're half a day's walk from here, if we leave at 7am tomorrow we should be able to get to them around 3pm, although, they have someone with them, a Leon S Kennedy. They found him fighting off a large hoard alone." I couldn't hide the sudden tension that ran through my body, and caught Chris glancing at me as I did it.

"Matt, is he okay?" the urgency and emotions were present in my voice; with my defences down I was any open book.

"He's perfectly fine, they said he needed some patching up but he's helped them a lot since he's joined them, our team owes him their lives," I felt the stab of pride as Matt finished his sentence.

"All right, tell everyone to find a room close to Sheva's set up and get a good night's rest, we have a lot of ground to cover tomorrow and I doubt it'll be as easy as today."

"Yes Captain, and well done." I watched embarrassed as Matt gave Chris a cheeky wink and left the roof.

"Shall we find a room?" Chris' eyes fell on my with the same passion that had been there only minutes ago. I smiled whilst jumping down from the balcony side, and turned to face Chris with a smirk that was too venomous not to notice.

"Oh, I think you've had enough for today, another time perhaps? After all, what you said to Matt was quite true. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow, I'll see you in the morning." I turned quickly leaving him speechless and aching for my body, as I began descending the stairs I heard that ever so familiar voice ring in my ears.

"You did me proud, I'll see you soon."


End file.
